


some call her sister of the moon

by stoppressuringme



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, No Murders, POV Third Person, Pining!, University AU, also, eve is bored, might be some smut somewhere, partying and alcohol, slow ish burn, villanelle is her usual dramatic self
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoppressuringme/pseuds/stoppressuringme
Summary: Eve is bored.A new girl appears in her hometown.Eve is less bored.





	1. May

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first ever attempt at writing, so please go easy on me hh

Eve was bordering on her third hour having sat in an uncomfortable café chair. It was currently May, around the middle of exam season. She was revising for her statistics exam, which was in 3 days.

The three years of her math degree were almost over, and Eve could hardly believe it. All those sleepless nights and hours spent studying would finally soon pay off. She knew she had worked hard, there was just no doubt about it. After finishing her A levels back in 2016, Eve had gone straight to university to get her math degree, despite most of her friends taking gap years. They had all went off to explore different corners of the world, while Eve had stayed in good old England.

It had seemed like the best decision at the time, and she didn’t regret it one bit. At least that’s what she told herself, while absentmindedly scrolling through all her friends’ travel posts on Instagram at night. If her urge to live a wilder life ever made itself present, she would always quickly put it back where it came from. University was hard work, and she didn’t have time to entertain that part of herself.

Besides, it’s not like she hadn’t had her fair share of fun. Towards the end of her first year, she’d managed to loosen up a bit, and started going to some parties. During second year she’d partied more, and even hooked up with a handful of people. She’d stopped going out so much after the Amy thing, though.

Eve quietly shook her head. She was in this café to study, not to linger on past almost-relationships. They weren’t even that, she decided. Past almost-hook ups. She had absolutely made the right choice when transferring and doing her final year in her hometown, and settling down with Niko. She was not bitter about this decision at all. Definitely no remorse. None, whatsoever.

She would mutter this little mantra to herself at least once a day.

Getting lost in thought had distracted her, so Eve let her eyes roam around the café she was seated at. It was mostly empty, save a couple of people. This suited her well, as she did her best work in quiet environments. Though the constant lack of action was rather boring.

She was about to get back to her work, when she caught some voices from the back of the café. A group of boys were gathering around a table, where a girl was sitting on her own. She looked like she was reading something, but Eve couldn’t quite see what it was, because her eyes were instantly drawn to the girl’s face. She’d never seen her around town before, which was odd considering the square footage of their town. It was that kind of town where everyone knew what everyone was up to, at any given time.

She looked to be around Eve's age. Her hair was a kind of dark blonde, almost honey coloured. Her hair was braided in two braids that seemed to come together in some sort of bun. Her focus was entirely directed at whatever she was reading.

She was stunning.

Eve couldn’t look away.

The boys seemed to be talking to her, but she did not seem to be endorsing them. Eve thought she could spot slight hints of annoyance in her face. 

“You new around here? I’m sure we would’ve noticed such a hottie before,” one of the boys uttered with a wink, and Eve huffed to herself. What a pathetic creep.

“Yeah, what you reading, sweetie? Girls like you shouldn’t be cooped up in here, you should be outside in the sun, so people can see you!” another one went on. 

“You’re real hot, you know th-“ The third boy was cut off by the girl suddenly flipping the entire table upside down. Both her plate and her mug fell to the floor and broke instantly. Eve could not tear her eyes away from the scene this girl was causing. She’d never seen anyone in this town do anything quite so impulsive before. 

The new girl muttered, “Take a hint, arseholes,” before rushing past the boys, and heading for the door. Eve thought she could spot some kind of accent in her speech, but she couldn’t really place it. The girl was about to leave, and Eve’s eyes were still following her every move.

“Hey miss, where do you think you’re going? You’re gonna have to clean that up!” the café owner appeared shouting from behind the counter. The girl didn’t answer him, let alone acknowledge him. Right before reaching the door, she spun around to do something resembling a curtsy while winking at Eve, and smirked as she rushed out the door.

Seconds later, Eve was still staring at the door in.. surprise? Awe? She wasn’t sure which one was most accurate. Neither was she aware of why she’d stared as much as she did, but the other girl had obviously noticed, if her wink was of any indication. Eve slumped back in her chair with a groan, and silently cursed her own lack of discretion.

The café owner was spitting out profanities as he went to clean the mess up. One of the boys also seemed to have been lightly injured from being hit by the table, but Eve couldn’t help but feel excited about the whole ordeal. “Finally some life in this dead ass town,” she muttered to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta-ed by @leirfivel
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!


	2. June

“How do you feel about a London trip in July? I was thinking we could take the train there and make a little thing out of it for my birthday,” Niko was chattering away, swinging their linked hands between the two of them. Eve wasn’t really paying attention.

It was June, and all of her exams were officially over. Eve had graduated with honours, and she now had her math degree. It felt great, amazing, fantastic, and also surprisingly boring. Not satisfactory enough. She had expected it to feel like _more_ , in a way.

They were headed to the grocery store to get some food for their celebratory picnic. “Hey, can we get Skittles?” Eve burst out, pretty sure she just interrupted Niko in the middle of his sentence. She studied his face closely, but if he was annoyed by her interruption, he was great at hiding it. “Sure, babe,” he smiled.

Eve sighed.

Niko always tried so hard to not get annoyed with her. Or mad at her. Or irritated. Or anything exciting in any way. Things with him were fine at best, and awfully dull at worst. It would get so boring that Eve regularly tried to piss him off on purpose, just to get some action. She should probably feel bad about it, but he never snapped at her anyway, so it didn’t really matter.

Once they got to the store, Eve abruptly left Niko and went straight for the Skittles. Being done with her university work gave her a lot more free time to hang out with Niko, and consequently, she was more annoyed with him than usual lately.

She quickly found the candy aisle and stayed there for a lot longer than she probably needed to. Instead of trying to find Niko, she decided to read some random ingredient lists, because apparently even that was more interesting than spending time with her boyfriend. 

Eve couldn’t really say why they were still together, if someone were to ask her. When she’d transferred universities and come back to her hometown, getting together with him seemed like the most natural thing to do. Eve had moved to the UK from the US when she was 14, right before year 10, and making friends had been far from easy. Niko had been her neighbour and he quickly became the best friend she was able to make. She had never thought of him romantically, until one of her school friends had pointed out that he was probably in love with her and that they would be _so_ adorable together. She had been reluctant at the time, but things had been different when she moved home again.

Perhaps she was just overreacting about the whole situation. This boring safety had to be preferable to the wild and exciting uncertainty, after all. She was sure she had made the right choice.

Eve was shook out of her train of thought by increasingly loud voices coming from what seemed like the back of the aisle she stood at. The store had been remarkably quiet up until now. 

“I am telling you, Oksana, we cannot have just pasta for dinner every day! It is not a balanced meal,” a man’s voice roared.

Eve moved a few Skittles bags to the side to be able to see through the aisle. She’d seen the source of the voice around town a couple of times before, but she didn’t personally know him. He looked around 50 years old, and he was clearly not born in England. Standing opposite him was the very same girl that Eve had seen in the café roughly a month ago.

Their brief interaction had crossed her mind more times during the last month than she would like to admit. Eve had tried to get her off her mind, but she had only grown more curious about this new girl. She had been like a breath of fresh air that day in the café, like a meteor crashing right in the middle of their tiny town, finally creating some noise in all the tedious silence. 

Eve had not seen her since, but she instantly recognised her. The amount of exciting events that happened in their town could accurately be described as modest, and this girl, who she could now refer to as Oksana, had caused the only significant one Eve had experienced in a long while.

Oksana crossed her arms and practically pouted at the man.

“Konstantin, you are too boring! I am buying pasta, whether you like it or not,” she insisted. “Also, I told you not to call me that a hundred times already.”

Konstantin scoffed and shook his head. “Fine, I’m sorry, but do not blame me when you get malnutrition from eating pasta for every one of your meals!”

His accent was similar to Oksana’s, but Eve still didn’t know enough about accents to place it.

Oksana just laughed at his comment, her laugh high pitched and almost dolphinlike. Startled by Oksana’s sudden and terribly loud laughter, Eve dropped her Skittles bag to the floor with an echoed bang. She quickly dropped down to pick it up, and when she stood back up, Oksana and Konstantin were both looking right at her through the aisle.

“Enjoying the show?” Oksana raised her eyebrows.

Konstantin rolled his eyes.

“Uhh, I was just getting some Skittles, and I heard... Well, I didn’t _listen_ to you, I was just randomly here and...” Eve couldn’t help herself rambling away, desperately trying to find a valid excuse for having listened in on their conversation. She could feel her cheeks grow flushed as she spoke.

Oksana cut her incoherent babble off with a strong shush, and leaned forward to place her elbows on the Skittles shelf.

“Just stop talking already, you’re going to talk holes in my head.” Oksana groaned and covered her ears dramatically.

“Also, that guy has been staring at you for like half a minute now,” She nodded in the direction of the entryway. Eve turned around, to find Niko staring right at her. “Have you gotten yourself a little stalker?”

Eve just scoffed and kept her eyes on Niko, who was now moving in their direction. She was embarrassed to have been caught listening to their private conversation, and if she was being completely honest; Oksana sort of intimidated her in a strange way.

Not only was she far more exciting than anything or anyone else in this town, but she was also illegally attractive. Which wasn’t something Eve usually paid attention to in women, of course. Even so, she had found herself thinking about this girl’s hair, eyes, mouth, hands, and _everything_ , for several days after first seeing her. She couldn’t really understand where the sudden interest came from, but it was confusing her.

She was confusing and unpredictable, and it utterly thrilled Eve.

Niko caught up to them and deliberately threw an arm around Eve’s shoulder. “Who’s your new friend?”

Eve wanted to shrug his arm off, but she had already embarrassed herself enough.

“No one, let’s go.”

Eve could feel Oksana’s eyes on her, as she almost pushed Niko in front of herself to get away from the situation. 

“Who was that? And why were you talking through an aisle?” Niko chuckled.

“I told you, it was no one. I don’t know them.”

Walking toward the counter, Eve couldn’t stop herself from looking back. Just as she probably should have predicted, Oksana was still staring at them as they walked away, a mocking grin on her face.

Eve quickly turned back and shuddered slightly. This girl was starting to get on her nerves.

She hoped she wouldn’t see her around town again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter!
> 
> I'm going traveling for two weeks starting tomorrow, so I'm not sure when I'll get around to posting the next chapter, but please bear with me!


	3. July

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!!!
> 
> i am incredibly sorry about the long wait! like previously mentioned, i went traveling for two weeks, and then i managed to get sick while traveling, and had to stay in bed for an additional two weeks after coming home.
> 
> i'm not entirely pleased with this chapter, but here it is anyway, i hope you like it!

“I can’t believe you forgot.”

Eve could see a train leaving the station from the corner of her eye. She so badly wished she was on it, going far away from here. 

“Today is my 21st birthday, Eve. That’s kind of a big deal, wouldn’t you agree?”

Niko was fuming. It looked like Eve had finally succeeded in making him mad, just like she had wanted to. Except she was feeling shitty about it.

Disturbingly, she was also feeling relieved.

She couldn’t really bring herself to answer him. Nothing she could say would be a good enough answer anyway. The plain truth was that she had simply forgotten all about him and their plans to go to London for the day. Instead, she had been sitting in the common room sofa watching Netflix.

(If watching Netflix meant thinking about certain people with blonde hair and weird accents.)  


She had been staring out the window when Elena had walked in and gently reminded her of Niko’s birthday.

Eve had tried to rush to the train station, but she was already around 50 minutes late for the train. There really was no excuse.

Niko was pacing back and forth, his steps loud on the pavement. Eve worried people would take notice of them soon, if he kept being this loud. This truly wasn’t the best place to have this conversation. She shifted her weight and restlessly fiddled with the hem of her jacket.

Niko eventually came to an abrupt stop and looked straight at her, his face all furrowed brows and angry eyes.

“Well? Aren’t you going to even answer?” He spat.

“I..” she stuttered slightly. “I don’t really have an answer. Not a good one, anyway.”

Niko kept staring at her, his gaze unwavering. This whole situation was making Eve more uncomfortable by the second. Not only because her boyfriend was (rightfully) mad at her, she wasn’t even sure if that aspect of it bothered her that much, but also because of the location and the rising number of looks they were getting.

“Look, I’m sorry, okay? But could you please lower your voice?” she muttered quietly. “People are staring at us.”

Niko just glared at her for a long while, before he scoffed and finally tore his eyes away from her face.

“Fine. As you wish. I’m going home. Think that’ll make it quiet enough for you?” He snapped, before pushing past her to leave the station.

Eve let out a strained breath. She hadn’t even realised that she was holding her breath in the first place. How could she have forgotten his birthday, just like that? It’s not like it happened very often. Once a year, to be precise. You’d think that she would be able to remember an event that happened _once a year_.

But no. She hadn’t been.

Eve groaned and started to leave when a light chuckle from somewhere behind her made her stop and turn around. Slouched on a nearby bench was the new girl. Oksana.

“That was hilarious.”  


Her arm was draped on top of the bench and she looked thoroughly amused. Eve involuntarily wondered how someone so small looking could take up so much bench space.

“Excuse me?”

Oksana gestured vaguely at her. “That, what just happened. Your fight.”

Eve couldn’t really believe what she was hearing. “What the hell is wrong with you? Who watches someone’s fight and finds it amusing?”

“I do, apparently.” She casually shrugged and stood up from the bench. “You’re Eve, right? I’ve seen you before.”

Eve was still offended that this girl had found her public fight entertaining, but her head ended up nodding on its own accord. 

Oksana snickered lightly. “Looks to me like you like your Skittles more than your boyfriend.”

She walked closer, until they were practically face to face, had there not been a notable height difference between them. Her eyes were entirely focused on Eve's, just like Niko’s had been just less than five minutes ago. The stark contrast of the two situations was giving Eve emotional whiplash. She was feeling drained from the fight, and finding it strenuous to focus.

Especially with Oksana this close.

“What are you.. Skittles?”

“You like Skittles, yes? I know from when you were eavesdropping in the store the other day,” she said with a huge grin.

Eve could tell her smile was meant to tease her, but it was still one of the most beautiful, and haunting, things she had ever seen.

She wanted to see it again. 

In fact, she wanted to see it so badly that she almost forgot to answer.

“Oh. I-“ She tried to quickly come up with an explanation for the supermarket incident, when the other girl interrupted her.

“You can call me Villanelle, by the way.”

Eve frowned. “That’s.. I thought your name was Oksana?”

She managed to utter this without completely thinking it through. If she had, she would have realised that this just confirmed that she had indeed been eavesdropping.

“So you _were_ listening, huh?” Oksana-- no, _Villanelle_ \-- chuckled. “Sneaky.”

“Yeah, well, it wasn’t exactly hard to miss. You and that old guy friend of yours were practically yelling.” Eve snapped back at her. “I bet the whole store heard.”

This only made Villanelle chuckle louder. “That is a little rude, Eve. Besides, me and that old guy are not friends.”

“Oh yeah? I don’t give a shit.” Eve scowled at her. Villanelle raised an eyebrow. She looked almost.. impressed? No, that couldn’t be right. 

“What were you fighting about, anyway?” Villanelle pouted sarcastically. “Did you make fun of his hideous mustache?”

Eve glared at her. She was definitely not having this conversation with some random girl she barely knew. No matter how intriguing she was. No matter how attractive she was.

Which Eve obviously did not care about. She hardly even noticed. She hardly noticed the way Villanelle’s eyes gleamed as she chuckled. She hardly noticed the excessive number of rings wrapped around her slender fingers. Or the way her collar bones were slightly exposed every time she moved to put her hands in her pockets.

Eve had absolutely not noticed any of these things.

“What I fight about is frankly none of your business. I’m not talking about this with you,” said Eve, already turning away to leave. This day had been an emotional rollercoaster, and she couldn’t wait to get home.

So she left Villanelle standing on her own by the bench. “Always nice chatting with you, Eve!” Villanelle yelled after her, childish delight clearly present in her voice.

Eve forced herself not to turn around. 

“Can’t say the same for you,” she muttered under her breath and left the station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, sorry for the long wait!
> 
> some random info; this is the third of the "one chapter per month" thing, and the august chapter will be the last chapter with that format. i am writing them as sort of preludes to the main story which will take place when university starts in september.
> 
> also if anyone wants to anon me some very much needed writing advice, my tumblr is @stoppressuringme!


End file.
